Secretly in love
by Jassific
Summary: Miranda is secretly in love with her 2nd assistant. She can't act on those feelings though until her assistant has her last day. So she secretly shows her how she feels. (Andy didn't leave in Paris and it starts after she turned in her 2 weeks' notice a year after the movie.) This is probably just a one shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people in my story or the movie.

Summary: Miranda is secretly in love with her 2nd assistant. She can't act on those feelings though until her assistant has her last day. So she secretly shows her how she feels. (Andy didn't leave in Paris and it starts after she turned in her 2 weeks' notice a year after the movie.) This is probably just a one shot.

Secretly in Love

She finally held it in her hand. Her 2 weeks' notice. Miranda sat in her office and looked at the glowing recommendation she wrote for Andy. She was very pleased with it and sent it to her assistant so she could start applying for new jobs. Andy was sitting in the outer office working on her schedule as she got the Email from Miranda.

From: Mpriestly

To: Asachs

I attached your recommendation to that Email. I hope you are pleased with it.

What did you pick from the closet for the benefit?

Andy got up and knocked on Miranda's doorframe. "Can I come in?"

"You may come in, Andrea?" she said without looking up from her laptop.

"This." Andy said.

"Huh?" A wondering Miranda asked now looking up and at her almost gasping but pulling herself together very quickly.

"This is what I am wearing tonight? It's Chanel but I don't have to tell you this."

Miranda swallowed hard and needed a minute before she answered.

"Acceptable. We will leave in half an hour. I still have to go get changed, get me my coat and purse and call Roy he needs to be on time. That's all."

With that she stood and walked to the closet to get herself dressed. Serena was already there to fix up Miranda's make up. But she didn't have to do much. Andy waited at the desk when Roy texted her that he was already downstairs. She put her coat on and grabbed Miranda's from the little closet behind the desk, as Miranda walked in. When Andy turned it took her breath away.

"Wow..." Was all she could utter. Miranda smirked and was pleased. She wore it only for her after all. It was a black wraparound dress with a sexy amount of cleavage and some black and white Prada heels.

"I mean you look very beautiful Miranda." She helped her in her coat and handed her the purse. Andy was intoxicated by Miranda's scent. Little did she know the other woman felt the exact same way.

"Thank you" Miranda whispered and walked towards the elevator. Andy thought she didn't hear right. Miranda never thanked anybody. Maybe she misunderstood her. She hurried to the elevator and Miranda gave her a nod that she was allowed to join her. They rode down in silence. Miranda couldn't help but stare at her 2nd assistant. At her lips they looked so juicy and soft and she just wanted to taste them. Miranda bit her lower lip.

"Miranda are you ok? Did I smudge my lipstick?" Andy wondered tried to find a mirror in her purse. Miranda didn't answer as the elevator reached the main entrance anyways. They got in the car and Roy drove them to the benefit. The drive was silent neither of them said anything. Andy closed her eyes for a minute and Miranda was able to ogle her again. She just wanted to touch her. She slid a lil closer and took a leap of faith and put her hand on Andy's thigh.

Andy's eyes shot open but she didn't dare to look over at Miranda. Miranda sighed kind of relieved she wasn't pushed away. Andy just put her hand on top of Miranda's and as soon as she did that Miranda flipped her hand and intertwined hands with her assistant. Andy thought she was in the twilight zone but she enjoyed every single second of it. She dared to look over to Miranda and just gave her that unique smile. Miranda just squeezed her hand in response.

Soon they arrived and Andy almost whimpered at the loss of her touch. Miranda went inside and Andy as always was one step behind her in case she needed anything. Andy always thought that this was a fantastic view anyway so she didn't mind to stare at her bosses behind or her flawless shoulders or her sexy back. Good that woman drove her nuts. But with Miranda touching her earlier she knew she wasn't unaffected by her either. So she tried to hop on that train and flirt in return.

She leaned over just a few inches away from her ear and whispered very softly: "Would you care for some champagne, Miranda?" If they weren't in public she would have kissed that spot right behind her ear. Miranda had to clear her throat it made her shiver that Andy was so close to her. She turned her head just a little so she could see her eyes Miranda knew by Andy's smirk she was trying to be flirty. Since she started that game she was willing to continue. "Yes darling that would be very nice, thank you." She whispered barely audible just for her Andrea.

Andy blushed and went to get her boss some champagne. _Darling?_ She thought _. Holy shit this is going to be hot as hell if it continues. Well at least she can't fire me_ Andy thought to herself grinning. She handed the glass over to her slightly brushing their fingers. Miranda was mingling through the crowd for a while when half an hour later she ordered for Andy to call Roy and take her home.

Andy was leading Miranda outside and helped her in the car with her hand on the small of her back. She used every opportunity to touch her boss and flirt with her. Of course very carefully not to embarrass her in public. Miranda was very aware of the fact that her assistant was flirting back and she loved it. Her plan was working.

"To the townhouse Roy. Andrea you join me for a drink right?" she tilted her head asking her that. "Sure since I am free tonight and no work tomorrow I will have a drink with you."

"Thanks Roy and have a good weekend." Andy yelled and walked up behind Miranda who was unlocking the door.

They hung up their coats and went into Miranda's kitchen. "Red or white?"

"Oh uhh red would be fine thank you. So you really look gorgeous tonight Miranda. I just can't keep my eyes off you."

"Alright red it is and thank you..." she turned and got the glasses and the wine. "...I noticed and so do you by the way." She said to Andy.

"Thanks.." Andy blushed and looked at Miranda's hand as their fingers brushed against each other again while handing her the wine. Andy closed her eyes and gasped for a moment and pulled herself back to reality just a sec later.

They sat down and sipped their wine as Miranda held the bridge of her nose and frowned a bit."Are you alright Miranda? Headache?"

"Yes, slightly it's really annoying." Andy got all her courage together, stood up and walked behind Miranda. She put her hands on Miranda's temple and started massaging her very lightly and softly. "God that feels divine Andrea, thank you, but you don't have to do that."

"I really want to though." She whispered in Miranda's ears by that the editor shivered and she felt that her nipples started to get very hard. Andy's hands went lower to her neck and her shoulder for a while and lower to her back and the small of her back. Miranda just sat there and enjoyed the feeling of Andy's soft hands on her. She started moaning und humming and Andy couldn't take it any longer. Either she needed to leave or she needed to fuck her right this minute.

"Miranda, its kind of late I think I better go home. Thanks for the wine and..." She got that far as Miranda stood up; she was just inches away from her. The editor grabbed her pushed her against the fridge and started kissing her. "Holy shit...Mir...mpfff" was all Andy could say when she took a hold on Miranda. Andy's hands roamed over the back of Miranda and Miranda had her hands tangled in Andy's hair pressing her body against her assistant.

"You are such a fucking tease. I want you and I want you now." Miranda panted

"Oh god Miranda I wanted you for so long. I can't wait to show you just how much I want you." She said between kisses she parted her mouth and welcomed Miranda's hot tongue in her mouth. They kissed for what felt like forever. Miranda's hands were on Andy's breasts and massaged them sensually. "Oh god please Miranda, please Bedroom?"

"By all means then...follow me love." She took her hand and led her upstairs in her bedroom. On their way upstairs they already got rid of the dresses and shoes, kissing each other. Miranda kept tugging on Andy's hand pulling her towards the bedroom when Andy glanced in the study and saw the desk. "Stop, come here, let me show you what I always wanted to do to you at your desk in the office." She said and this time she was pulling Miranda in the study. Miranda went behind the desk and sat on the chair. Andy came around and turned her in the chair kissing her as she was kneeling in front of her. She kissed her way up her legs and thighs. Andy grabbed her lace panties and pulled on them.

"Lift up and then spread your legs for me baby?" As she did just that Andy threw the panties on the desk lounging forward and started licking, kissing, nibbling and biting on her dripping core. "Oh shit ...shit uhhh don't...ever...stop...good lord." Miranda was in absolute no state to say something coherent. Andy used two fingers and put them inside with ease. Pumping in and out, getting faster and faster. "You would have so fired me for that, right? I am so glad you can't do that anymore because now I can have my way with you."

"I am coming...oh shit...Ahhh ...Fuck... And...ray...aaaaaah..." She yelled and threw her head back in ecstasy. Andy never heard her curse but that and the way she looked when her boss came made her dripping wet and she needed her. She let go of Miranda and stood up. Standing right in front of her boss, Miranda grabbed her waist and kissed and licked her belly pulling down her thong. Andy stepped out of it and Miranda turned her and sat her on the desk in front of her. She remained on the chair having perfect access now.

"No, I would have given you a raise for that. God you're amazing and sexy and I can smell you. Do you need to come Andrea?" She teased her by sliding her hands up and down her inner thighs.

"Please...yes...I need you to touch me..." Miranda pushed her legs apart in one swift move and looked at Andy's wet glistening pussy. "I can see that." She whispered and she pulled her forward and started licking her throbbing wet folds.

"Jesus fucking Christ...ohmygooood...aaahhhhh" She was so worked up she didn't need much for Miranda to do. As she touched her clit she was almost close to the edge. "So...so close babe...Fuck..." Andy laid back on the desk and her whole body shivered as she came.

Miranda just whipped her mouth when Andy sat back up and slid down on Miranda's lap.

"Miranda that was absolutely wonderful." She said and kissed her deeply, groaning when she tasted herself on Miranda. "So bedroom now? Because I hope you don't think I am done with you yet."

"Is that so?" Andy grinned "So what is that? Just a fling? Goodbye-Sex?" Miranda was just shaking her head. "No darling, I want you in my live as long as you choose to stay." Andy's eyes grew wide and she just kissed her new lover in response. "I'd love to stay with you. With you and your girls. I am so glad I came in for the night cap today." "So am I darling, So am I."

THE END


End file.
